Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Portuguese (Portugal)
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Portuguese (Portugal) translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page (Note: Translation may not be 100% accurate) Atenção: Esta página é a tradução do Cookie Clicker para Português de Portugal. Para a tradução de Português Brasil, clica aqui ''Misc : ''cookie: bolacha : cookiePlural: bolachas : perSecond: por segundo : menu: menu : stats: '' estatísticas : ''stastistics: estatísticas : updates: atualizações : store: loja : general: geral : prestige: prestigio : total: total : producing: a produzir : sell: vender : upgrades unlocked: melhoramentos desbloqueados : unlocked: desbloqueado : achievements: conquistas : milk: leite : orangeJuice: sumo de laranja : raspberryMilk: leite de framboesa : chocolateMilk: leite com chocolate : plainMilk: leite normal : prestigeNote: (Nota : cada granulado abençoado dá-te um multiplicador de +2% de BpS. Podes ganhar mais granulados por reiniciar com muitas bolachas.) : milkNote: (Nota: Ganhas leite pelas conquistas. Leite pode desbloquear melhoramentos únicos ao longo do tempo.) : shadowAchievement: conquistas secretas : shadowNote: (Estes são feitos que são injustos ou difíceis de obter. Eles não dão leite.) ''Buildings 'Cursor' : ''singularName: cursor : pluralName: cursores : actionName: clicadas : description: Clica automaticamente uma vez a cada 10 segundos. 'Grandma' : singularName: avó : pluralName: avós : actionName: cozinhados : description: Uma avó simpática para fazer mais bolachas. 'Farm' : singularName: quinta : pluralName: quintas : actionName: colhidas : description: Cresce plantas de bolacha a partir de sementes de bolacha. 'Factory' : singularName: fábrica : pluralName: fábricas : actionName: produzidas em massa : description: Produz uma grande quantidade de bolachas. 'Mine' : singularName: mina : pluralName: minas : actionName: minadas : description: Mina massa de bolachas e pepitas de chocolate. 'Shipment' : singularName: carregamento : pluralName: carregamentos : actionName: trazidas : description: Traz bolachas frescas do planeta das bolachas. 'Alchemy lab' : singularName: Laboratório : pluralName: Laboratórios : actionName: transformadas : description: Transforma ouro em bolachas! 'Portal' : singularName: portal : pluralName: portais : actionName: obtidos : description: Abre uma porta para o Bolachaverso. 'Time machine' : singularName: máquina do tempo : pluralName: máquinas do tempo : actionName: recuperadas : description: Traz bolachas do passado, antes de terem sido comidas. 'Antimatter condenser' : singularName: Condensador de antimatéria : pluralName: Condensadores de antimatéria : actionName: condensadas : description: Condensa a antimatéria no universo em bolachas. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: Tens vontade de fazer bolachas, mas ninguém as quer comer. : 5: A tua primeira fornada vai para o lixo. O guaxinim da vizinhança mal lhes toca. : 50: A tua família aceita provar algumas das tuas bolachas. : 100: As tuas bolachas são populares na vizinhança. : 500: As pessoas começam a falar das tuas bolachas. : 1,000: As pessoas falam sobre as tuas bolachas a quilómetros. : 3,000: As tuas bolachas são famosas na cidade inteira! : 6,000: As tuas bolachas trazem todos os rapazes ao quintal. : 10,000: As tuas bolachas têm o seu próprio website! : 20,000: As tuas bolachas valem muito dinheiro. : 30,000: As tuas bolachas vendem muito bem em países distantes. : 40,000: Pessoas vêm de muito longe para provar as tuas bolachas. : 60,000: Reis e rainhas de todos os cantos do mundo estão a gostar das tuas bolachas. : 80,000: Há agora museus dedicados às tuas bolachas. : 100,000: Um dia nacional foi criado em honra às tuas bolachas. : 200,000: As tuas bolachas fazem parte das maravilhas do mundo. : 300,000: Livros de História agora têm um capítulo inteiro sobre as tuas bolachas. : 450,000: As tuas bolachas foram colocadas sobre vigilância governamental. : 600,000: O planeta inteiro está a desfrutar as tuas bolachas. : 1,000,000: Criaturas estranhas de planetas vizinhos desejam experimentar as tuas bolachas. : 5,000,000: Deuses anciões de todos os cosmos acordaram para provar as tuas bolachas. : 10,000,000: Seres de outras dimensões entram na existência só para provar as tuas bolachas. : 30,000,000: As tuas bolachas alcançaram senciência. : 100,000,000: O universo tornou-se em massa de bolachas, ao nível molecular. : 300,000,000: As tuas bolachas estão a reescrever as leis fundamentais do universo. : 1,000,000,000: Uma estação local de notícias faz um segmento de 10 minutos sobre as tuas bolachas. Sucesso! (ganhas uma bolacha) : 10,000,000,000: Está na hora de parar de jogar. 10,000 Cookies Notícias: Foi descoberto que bolachas random em random! Notícias: Foi descoberto que bolachas fazem random random! Notícias: Bolachas testadas em random, não os fazem doentes. Notícias: Bolachas inesperadamente populares entre random! Notícias: Grumos desagradáveis encontrados em random perto de estabelecimentos de bolachas; "eles sempre tiveram esse aspeto", diz biologista. Notícias: Nova espécie de random descobertos num país distante; "sim, sabe a bolachas", diz biologista." Notícias: "random", revela celebridade. Notícias: Médicos random Notícias: Bolachas ficam bem com random assados, diz chef controverso. Notícias: "As suas bolachas contêm random?", pergunta a PSA contra bolachas contrafeitas. Notícias: Cientista prevê iminente “fim do mundo” relacionado com bolachas; torna-se piada entre todos. Notícias: Homem assalta banco, compra bolachas. Notícias: O que faz as bolachas saberem tão bem? “Provavelmente toda a ***** que eles lá põem”, diz basculante anónimo. Notícias: Foi descoberto um homem que é alérgico a bolachas; “que esquistóide”, diz família. Notícias: Político estrangeiro envolvido em escândalo de contrabando. Notícias: Bolachas agora mais populares que random, diz estudo. Notícias: Epidemia de obesidade ataca nação; peritos culpam random. Notícias: escassez de bolachas ataca cidade, pessoas forçadas a comer bolinhos; “Não é a mesma coisa”, admite presidente. Notícias: “tens que admitir, toda esta coisa das bolachas é um bocado assustadora”, diz idiota confuso. Notícias: Filme cancelado por falta de atores; “estão todos em casa a comer bolachas”, lamenta realizador. Notícias: Comediante forçado a cancelar rotina de bolachas devido a uma indigestão não relacionada. Notícias: Nova religião baseada em bolachas varre a nação. Notícias: registos de fosseis mostram organismos baseados em bolachas prevalentes durante a explosão Cambriana, dizem cientistas. Notícias: Bolachas ilegais misteriosas apreendidas; “sabem mal”, diz policia. Notícias: Homem encontrado morto depois de ingerir bolacha; investigadores pensam na hipótese de um “informador da máfia”. Notícias: “O universo praticamente dá um laço nele próprio” sugere investigador; "É bolachas a todo o caminho." Notícias: Pequeno incidente relacionado com bolachas torna a cidade inteira en cinzas; cidade vizinhas pedidas para reconstruir. Notícias: É a nossa media controlada pela indústria das bolachas? Este bem pode ser o caso, diz teorista da conspiração. Notícias: Bolachas populares com todas as faixas etárias, incluindo fetos, diz estudo. Notícias: random Notícias: Restaurantes “só bolachas” a abrir na baixa da cidade. Pratos como Bolachas cozidas a vapor, bolachas thermidor, e para a sobremesa: crepes. Notícias: Bolachas podem ser a chave para random, dizem cientistas. 'Building based' 1 Grandma "Bolachas húmidas." -avó "Somos avós simpáticas." -avó "Trabalho escravo." -avó "Vem dar um beijo à avó." -avó "Porque não visitas mais vezes?" -avó "Telefona-me…" -avó 50 Grandmas "Absolutamente nojento." -avó "Pões-me doente." -avó "Metes-me nojo." -avó "Nós subimos." -avó "Começa." -avó "Vai tudo acabar em breve." -avó "Podias tê-lo parado." –avó 1 Farm Notícias: Quintas de bolachas suspeitas de empregar mão de obra idosa não declarada! Notícias: Quintas de bolachas libertam chocolate perigoso nos nossos rios, diz cientista. Notícias: controvérsia de bolachas geneticamente modificadas ataca agricultores de bolachas! Notícias: Bolachas “free-range” colhidas são populares com a juventude de hoje, diz especialista. Notícias: Bolachas colhidas são impróprias para vegetarianos, diz nutricionista. 1 Factory Notícias: Fábricas de bolachas ligadas ao aquecimento global! Notícias: Fábricas de bolachas envolvidas em controvérsia de chocolate na meteorologia! Notícias: Fábricas de bolachas em greve, trabalhadores robóticos empregados para substituir mão de obra! Notícias: Fábricas de bolachas em greve – trabalhadores exigem que parem de ser pagos em bolachas! Notícias: Bolachas feitas em fábricas ligadas a obesidade, diz estudo. 1 Mine Notícias: 2 and 1002 mineiros mortos numa catástrofe numa mina de chocolate! Notícias: 2 and 1002 mineiros presos numa mina de chocolate desabada! Notícias: Foi descoberto de minas de chocolate causam terramotos e buracos! Notícias: mina de chocolate dá-se mal, inunda vila em chocolate! Notícias: Foi descoberto que profundezas das minas de chocolate abrigam “peliculares, seres de chocolate”! 1 Shipment Notícias: Novo planeta de chocolate descoberto, torna-se alvo de naves espaciais de troca de bolachas! Notícias: Gigantesco planeta de chocolate descoberto com um núcleo de 99.8% de puro chocolate! Notícias: Turismo espacial dispara enquanto planetas distantes atraem mais milionários aborrecidos! Notícias: Organismos de chocolate encontrados num planeta distante! Notícias: Artefatos de cozinha antigos encontrados num planeta distante; “implicações terríveis”, dizem especialistas. 1 Alchemy Lab Notícias: Reservas de ouro nacionais diminuem enquanto mais e mais do mineral precioso é transformado em bolachas! Notícias: joias de chocolate estão na moda, ouro e diamantes “apenas uma pequena moda”, diz especialista. Notícias: Foi descoberto que se pode transformar prata em chocolate branco! Notícias: Laboratório defeituoso é encerrado, transformava bolachas em ouro inútil. Notícias: Bolachas feitas em laboratório são evitadas por puristas! 1 Portal Notícias: Nação preocupada enquanto mais e mais criaturas inquietas emerge dos portais dimensionais! Notícias: Portais dimensionais envolvidos em desastre, cidade é engolida! Notícias: Turismo ao Bolachaverso popular com adolescentes aborrecidos! Taxa ocasional tão alta como 73%! Notícias: Portais para o Bolachaverso suspeitos de causar envelhecimento acelerado e obsessão com cozinhar, diz estudo. Notícias: “Não fiquem perto de portais”, diz especialista; “os seus filhos tornar-se-ão estranhos e corruptos lá dentro”. 1 Time Machine Notícias: Máquinas do tempo envolvidas em escândalo de reescrever a História! Ou será que estão? Notícias: Máquinas do tempo usadas em turismo ilegal no tempo! Notícias: Bolachas trazidas do passado “impróprias para consumo humano”, diz historiador. Notícias: Várias figures históricas inexplicavelmente substituídas com montinhos de massa falante! Notícias: “Eu já vi o futuro”, diz operador de máquina do tempo, “e eu não quero lá voltar.” 1 Antimatter Condenser Notícias: Primeiro condensador de antimatéria ligado com sucesso, não destrói realidade! Notícias: “explica-me de novo porque é que nós precisamos de aceleradores de partículas para fazer bolachas?”, pergunta mulher local equivocada. Notícias: “Desvendar o tecido da realidade faz estas bolachas saberem muito melhor!, afirma cientista. Notícias: Cidade inteira aparentemente engolida por um buraco negro induzido for antimatéria; fontes fiáveis afirmam que cidade “nunca existiu”! Notícias: Investigadores concluem que o que a industria de bolachas precisa, em primeiro lugar, é de “mais imanes”. |} 'Grandmapocalypse based' : appeased1: "shrivel" - avó : appeased2: "writhe" - avó : appeased3: "throb" - avó : appeased4: "gnaw" - avó : appeased5: "Nós voltaremos." - avó : appeased6: "Um mero contratempo." - avó : appeased7: "Nós não estamos saciadas." - avó : appeased8: "Demasiado tarde." - avó Category:Translation